Goodbye Days
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Dedicated to Alma, hope you like it!  Jikalau seorang Vincent meninggal?


Goodbye Days

A Pandora Hearts Fanfiction

Disclaimer : I Don't own PH, PH is Jun Mochizuki's

Warning : AU, OOC, Alay, Lebay, Gajeness. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Dalam hidup seorang Vincent Nightray hanya ada 1 orang yang tulus menyayanginya, 1 orang yang setidaknya peduli padanya, dan 1 orang lain yang membencinya.

Eida Vessalius Nightray bersahabat, ralat, berteman dekat dengan kakak iparnya. Pria itu, yang baru Eida sadari bahwa sebenarnya enggan, selalu mendengarkan setiap ocehannya mengenai hobinya, yang bahkan tak pernah Eida ceritakan pada suaminya, Elliot Nightray.

Gilbert Nightray, satu-satunya keluarga bagi Vincent. Satu-satunya orang yang membutuhkan dan dibutuhkan Vincent, dulu, sebelum Jack Vessalius memungut mereka. Bagi Gil sendiri, adiknya adalah orang yang sulit ditebak, tapi tahu bahwa Vincent bukanlah orang yang benar-benar jahat, apalagi pembawa sial, seperti anggapan orang lain.

"Andai aku meninggalkan Vince.". "Andai Vince tak ada.". sempat terngiang pertanyaan-pertanyaan mirip itu dalam benak Gil, tapi tak pernah dia temukan jawabannya karena dia tak pernah mencoba meninggalkan Vince. Tapi kini dia tahu apa yang akan dia rasakan jika Vince tak ada, dia bersedih.

Xerxes Break membenci Vincent Nightray, itu jelas. Semenjak pertemuan pertama keduanya di Abyss, Break sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan anak itu, dan ketika bertemu lagi untuk kedua kalinya, Vincent Nightray membuatnya menyadari tentang sesuatu.

Break baru benar-benar membencinya ketika pria berambut pirang itu memaksanya menghancurkan ipecahan ingatan 100 tahun yang lalu demi menyelamatkan nona-nya. Sebenarnya, dia sudah membenci pria itu ketika dia melukai nona-nya.

Saat ini, ketiga orang tersebut sedang berjalan bersama puluhan orang lainnya yang hendak mengantar Vincent menuju peristirahatan terakhirnya. Walaupun pria itu bukanlah orang yang suka bergaul, tapi dia tetaplah menyandang nama Nightray, tentu saja akan banyak orang yang mengantarnya.

"Tenanglah," kata Elliot sambil merangkul pundak Eida.

Eida hanya mengangguk, tapi wajahnya tetap menunjukkan kesedihan mendalam, tampak pucat dan lelah. Air hujan yang turun rintik-rintik sedikit menyamarkan airmata yang mengalir pelan di pipinya.

"Dia tak pantas ditangisi," kata Break pelan, tanpa terdengar siapa pun kecuali Sharon.

Sharon menyikut pelan rusuk Break kemudian menyuruh pria itu diam. Walaupun Vincent pernah membuatnya hampir mati, tapi wanita itu tahu bahwa Vincent melakukan itu-mungkin- demi Gilbert. Atau mungkindemi harapannya sendiri. Sharon sendiri, menjadi anggota Pandora demi harapannya sendiri.

Diam-diam Gil mendengar percakapan antara Sharon dengan Break, dan percakapan Elliot dan Eida. Dia sendiri jadi berpikir dan bertanya-tanya seperti apa Vincent sebenarnya. Walau Gil adalah kakaknya, dia tak tahu apa-apa mengenai Vincent.

"Kurasa aku harus bertanya pada Eida-sama," gumam Gil.

Akhirnya mereka memasuki wilayah pemakaman.

Sebelum Vincent benar-benar dimakamkan, seorang pendeta berpidato, lamaaa sekali. Hingga kemudian mempersilahkan Gil untuk berkata di atas podium.

"Aku dan Vince dulu hanya sebatang kara, menggelandang kesana-kemari dan selalu diusir oleh warga karena mata adikku yang berwarna merah," ucap Gil mengawali pidato. "Hingga seorang baik hati menolong kami, dia adalah seorang Vessalius. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, beliau meninggal, membuatku dan Vince terpisah.

"Vince diadopsi oleh keluarga Nightray sedangkan aku yang kehilangan ingatan kembali diselamatkan oleh seorang Vessalius," Gil melirik Oz. "Tapi tragedi kembali dalam kehidupan saya, membuat saya berjumpa kembali dengan Vince, saat itulah saya dan Vince kembali menjadi kakak adik." Gil langsung mengakhiri pidatonya dan turun dari podium.

Kemudian pendeta mempersilahkan Eida menaiki podium.

"Saya dan Vincent-sama berteman semenjak pertemuan kami di sebuah pesta," kata Eida. "Vincent-sama adalah orang baik hati yang mau mendengarkan setiap curahan hari saya, dia satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui rahasia saya.

"Andai dia tak ada, saya tak mungkin bisa menjadi seperti sekarang."

Yang mendapat giliran berikutnya adalah Break.

"Saya membenci Vincent Nightray, dia membuat Nona saya terluka, membuat saya melepaskan sesuatu yang hampir sama pentingnya dengan Nona saya," ucap Break. "Tapi, seperti kata Eida-sama, tanpa dia tak mungkin ada saya yang sekarang."

Satu-persatu orang maju, memberikan pendapat mereka mengenai Vincent Nightray. Dan ketika semua sudah mendapat giliran, peti mati Vincent diturunkan ke tanah, diiringi isak tangis Eida, wajah sedih Gil, dan wajah datar Break.

"Selamat tinggal Vincent Nightray, semoga kau diterima disisinya," ucap pendeta, diikuti tertimbunnya peti mati seorang Vincent Nightray.

"Pasti," kata Eida dalam hati.

"Kuharap," kata Gil.

"Tak mungkin," batin Break.

Itulah pendapat ketiga orang tersebut mengenai Vincent yang masuk surga.

O W A R I

Author's Note :  
Ah, udah diwarning lho ya kalau nih cerita GJ, jangan diflame!

Tapi tolong satu atau dua review-nya.


End file.
